Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Vietmusicfreak
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when girls of a martial arts family fall in love with tennis players? Chaos ensues! Four different OC's. AtobexOC, TezukaxOC, HiyoshixOC, KiriharaxOC</html>
1. Personality Change

Well, this is first chapter in a long time. And about the second chapter of **An Attractive Bloodsucker's Birthday**, well... I can't think of anything for it but for sure there will be a second chapter as I promised in maybe the next year or so... maybe.

And the disclaimer by fourteen-year-old Kazu-chan:

Kazuhiro: Hibari Kyoya XD does not own **Prince of Tennis** because she isn't rich as Atobe Keigo-kun and she said she would probably ruin Takeshi Konomi's amazing work. As well, the plot, my sisters and I belong to her. Hibari Kyoya XD also does not own BoA's Eat You Up.

Me: Thanks! And also, please don't steal my story or my characters without my permission. But if you mail me to tell me that you're using my characters/plot, you're welcome to use them if I give you permission.

"Kuma Kazuhiro and Matsumura Aoi to court 3 please. Kuma Kazuhiro and Matsumura Aoi to court 3 please."

KAZU-CHAN! YOU'RE UP!" A ten-old old Jirou yelled into the ear of a young girl the same age as him with brown hair flowing down her back and cheerful violet eyes.

"Kazu-chan" looked up from her book and pulled one of her headphones out of her ear to pay full attention on her hyperactive childhood friend, "I am?" Jirou nodded his head up and down excitedly, "GREAT! Wish me luck, okay Jirou?"

"GOOD LUCK KAZU-CHAN!" Waved an energetic Jirou. Kazuhiro thanked him, put away her I-pod as well as her book into her purple tennis bag and brought out her Tennis racket. Then she calmly walked onto the court.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! MY OPPONENT IS A SHORT, WIMPY LITTLE GIRL!" Boomed a voice, "You better forfeit before you get hurt!" Kazuhiro finally looked at her opponent and all she saw was a cocky tall guy with long black hair and a muscular physique. He wasn't even close to good looking, well… in her standards, which were quite high.

"Isn't tennis a waste for your height?" Kazuhiro didn't even think she would be able to play with her full power against him, since to her... he was probably only a warm-up.

"HAHAHAHA! It sure is! But even though this contest is for tennis players ages ten to sixteen, YOU'RE THE ONLY TEN YEAR OLD!" Hollered Aoi.

"Lets just start and see who'll get the last laugh, Matsumura-senpai." Declared Kazuhiro as she turned her back to overly confident teen.

"Love-all! Matsumura Aoi to serve!" Shouted the referee.

"DON'T GET HURT!" Grinned Aoi as he served a fast yet weak serve.

Kazuhiro grinned back and returned it to the other side of the court.

"Love-fifteen!"

She pointed her racket at him. "Can't you serve any stronger? Or are those muscles just for show?"

"Aoi-sama! Don't listen to her! You're the best at tennis!" Screamed a fan girl of Aoi that was next to Jirou.

Jirou countered with, "GO KAZU-CHAN! YOU CAN BEAT THIS GUY!"

"Why are you cheering for me? Jirou, just stay there and watch me beat this guy's ego to the ground," commanded Kazuhiro.

"You've only gotten a point off of me. Let's see you win six games!" Challenged Aoi.

Even the outcome was obvious; everyone except a hyper, cheering Jirou was shocked at the scene in front of them. Within fifteen minutes, Kuma Kazuhiro had won the match with the score six games to zero. Aoi's fan girls couldn't believe it, a girl that was six years younger than their idol defeated him and the girl didn't even let "Aoi-sama" get a point off of her.

**"I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)  
>I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)<br>(Whoa)  
>I'll eat you up (Whoa)<br>So yum yum (Whoa)  
>Can't get enough (Whoa oh oh)<br>I think I'm in love"**

Everyone tracked the source of the music to something like a phone or a music player in Kazuhiro's tennis bag as the owner ran out of the tennis court and stopped at the source of the music. She unzipped a pocket and pulled out her purple cyon Cookie cell phone. She looked at the caller id and the smile on her face grew even bigger.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Jirou excitedly questioned.

**"If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
>What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me<br>Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
>You look so tasty I could eat you up alive"<strong>

"Its my papa!" Answered Kazuhiro, as she flipped-open the phone and pressed a button so the ring tone stopped. "Moshi Moshi! Hi papa!"

"When are you coming?"

"So they're coming as well?"

"I just finished my game against..." Kazuhiro clapped her hand over the cell phone and faced Jirou, "Who was it that I played against again?"

"Matsu... Matsumu... Matsumui Ao-san!"

"It's Matsumura Aoi!" Screamed a girl from the other side of the tennis court.

"I won against Matsumura Aoi-san... I think," Replied Kazuhiro as she uncertainly answered into her Cookie cell phone.

"Okay! Bye-bye!" Kazuhiro closed her purple cell phone and faced Jirou who was trying really hard to stand still without fidgeting. "Come on! Let's go get ice cream!" Kazuhiro grabbed Jirou and dragged him in the direction of an ice cream vendor.

But what did oji-san say?" Jirou asked as he kept up with the energetic girl's pace, as he also wanted ice cream.

"He said he was coming in twenty minutes to watch my next game! Ko-chan, Ki-chan and Ka-chan are coming too!" Happily responded Kazuhiro as she continued to drag the poor boy.

Once they arrived at the ice cream vendor, Jirou was asked, "What flavour do you want? Its my treat!"

"REALLY? Then... then... I want... I want..."

"Excuse me, I'll have the lemon flavour," Kazuhiro received the flavour that she asked for and faced Jirou, "What flavour did you want, Jirou?"

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Jirou yelled out crying Anime tears, waving his arms around like the child he was.

"Don't worry," Kazuhiro patted Jirou on the head, as she was half a head taller than the crying boy, "Take your time, we have..." She then checked the time on her purple phone, "Fifteen minutes."

"How many can I choose?" Jirou looked at Kazuhiro through those cute brown teary-eyes.

Sighing, the taller girl answered, "You can choose three flavours. Happy?"

The tears immediately stopped and the frown turned up side into an overly happy smile, "YAY! Then I want chocolate, bubble-gum and... and... and I WANT STRAWBERRY TOO!"

"But this is the LAST TIME!" Yelled Kazuhiro as she paid for the ice cream.

"I know you can't say no to your childhood friend," Jirou licked his three-scoop ice cream with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Really?" Kazuhiro jokingly asked as the dual walked back to court 3, "How about when I don't have any money?"

The energetic little boy then pondered the question all the way back to the court with a serious face while licking away at the delicious ice cream.

With ten minutes to spare, the two childhood friends made it back to their destination. Kazuhiro had already finished her lemon ice cream while Jirou finished only the bubble-gum, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. He was happily munching on the cone.

Leaning against the fence, "So... did you get an answer?" Questioned Kazuhiro as she looked at Jirou, grinning from ear to ear, waiting eagerly to hear the answer from the normally sleepy boy.

"When that happens, I'll find out!" Happily replied Jirou. Kazuhiro's palm then met her forehead as she sighed, "Forget it."

**"I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)  
>I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)<br>(Whoa)  
>I'll eat you up (Whoa)"<strong>

"It's your phone!" Jirou stated.

"Yea, yea. I know." Kazuhiro looked at the caller-id and made a confused face. Flip-opening the purple cell phone and pressing a button, she spoke into it, "Moshi, Moshi?"

The girl's face then turned sour, "Excuse me? Who is this?"

"ARE YOU JOKING ME?" Jirou then nearly jumped out of his skin, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kazuhiro screamed into the cell phone with a serious face.

"MY SISTERS WERE IN THAT ACCIDENT TOO!"

Then the screaming girl breathed in and out a couple of times to calm herself down. "I'm sorry or screaming thank you for telling me." Kazuhiro closed the purple Cookie cell phone with a fallen look on her face and looked at the scared boy, "Jirou, we need to go to the hospital now!" She demanded as she grabbed Jirou's wrist as well as her tennis bag and started to dash out of the park, all the while dragging the poor boy.

"But WHY are we going to the hospital?" The poor boy cried out as the two ran like crazy.

"I'll explain everything at the hospital!" Kazuhiro panted.

Another fifteen minutes, the two ten-year olds arrived at the Tokyo Main Hospital's emergency department. Catching their breaths, the dual were tackled by Kazuhiro's youngest sister.

"Kazu-nee-sama! **[1] **Jirou-nii-chan! **[2]** Ko-nee and Kiyo-nee **[3]** were hurt! But I don't know about papa if he was hurt since I couldn't see him! They took all of us into a white vans, brought us here and then took Ko-nee and Kiyo-nee went that room over there!" Cried the little weeping girl as she pointed at a room labeled, "Emergency Room."

"Don't worry, Katsuo. Everything is going to be fine," Comforted Kazuhiro as she fixed her little sister's brown hair with her fingers.

The older girl's fingers straightened out Katsuo's shoulder-length brown hair as the tears in her bright-blue eyes dried up.

"But what happened, Kazu-chan? You said that you would explain everything!" Cried out the boy that was formerly silent.

"Um..." Started Kazuhiro, "Papa is dead..." Looking down, Kazuhiro's brown hair covered her eyes.

"But you just said that everything was going to be fine!" Shouted Katsuo.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Snapped Kazuhiro as she looked up and glared at the seven-year old. Katsuo became frightened at her sister's shout and she trembled under the angry look on her sister's face.

A flash of blond hair quickly stepped in, "Kazu-chan! You can't just yell at her!" Yelled Jirou as he stood in between the sisters and had his arms out to protect the little girl behind him incase if the other one in front of him decided to hit the frightened girl. By now, everyone in the emergency department was watching the trio.

"I'm sorry," The oldest sister's facial features softened from a hard, cold look to a sad yet comforting smile, "I just couldn't believe the words that I've just said, I wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine and I don't want to believe that papa is dead." Tears started to flow out the usually cheerful violet eyes. "I don't want to believe papa is dead! I just don't! But he is! And now, Ko-chan and Ki-chan are in critical condition because of my selfishness! If papa hadn't rushed to the tennis courts to make it to my game, he wouldn't have died!" Jirou wrapped his arms around Kazuhiro to comfort the crying girl.

"Kazu-nee-sama..." Katsuo's eyes begun to flood, "I'm sorry I yelled at you! But I'm scared! I don't want to be left alone!"

Jirou unraveled his arms, walked over to Katsuo and patted her petite head, "Katsuo-chan, you're not alone. Kazu-chan and I are here. Maybe Ko-chan and Ki-chan will be fine. Then you'll still have all four of us!" The smaller female looked up and saw Jirou's smile comforting her.

Suddenly the emergency room's doors opened and a man dressed in white stepped out. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the group of children. He walked over to them with a calm, reassuring smile and look at Katsuo, "Weren't you the little girl that came in with the two girls?' Katsuo nodded as her tears stopped, "Well… to begin, I'm sorry to say but the one that I suppose was your father didn't make it as he was already deceased before he arrived in the emergency room. Don't worry about your sisters since they're in good health. Both of them survived and they're already are being moved to a room. The older sister made it through the accident with only a small scar on the outside of her left leg. However, the younger one has scars on the inside of both of her legs as we had to conduct surgical procedure since both of the Tibias were shattered. On the good side, in a few years the younger sister of yours will be able to walk," The doctor finished in record speed and waited for the three's response.

Katsuo and Jirou just continued staring at the doctor as if he had two heads, until Katsuo asked the two that were obviously smarter than her, "What did he say?"

"I don't know anything other than that your papa didn't make it," Replied the oldest yet confused boy.

"I heard that papa didn't make it but Ko-chan and Ki-chan are fine. And then I don't understand the rest of what he said." Added in the smartest of the three whom already stopped crying before the doctor finished talking.

"OHHHHHH…" Chimed the two previously puzzled children, "YAY! THEY'RE OKAY!" Happily yelled Katsuo.

"So can we see my sisters?" Kazuhiro asked in a monotone.

"Yes you can. Right this way." Answered the doctor as he led the three out of the emergency department.

As they were walking, Jirou whispered to Katsuo, "_Don't you think Kazu-chan is a bit different?_"

"_I think Kazu-nee-sama should have been happy when she heard that Ko-nee and Kiyo-nee were okay…_"

"_Maybe she's holding it in so she'll be really happy when we see Ko-chan and Kiyo-chan._"

"_OH! I get it!_" Katsuo ran up to the doctor and asked him with a huge smile on her face, "How much farther?"

"We're almost there."

"Did you hear that, Kazu-nee-sama?" Excited asked Katsuo as she shook Kazuhiro's right arm as they continued down the hall."

"Hm." Nodded the unusually silent sister.

"Well. We're here!" Announced the doctor.

"Yay!" Jirou and Katsuo charged into the room with excited faces, only for their smiles to drop into frowns.

In the white room, laid Ko and Kiyoshi Kuma, they both were on huge beds, attached to I.V. and they were breathing through masks. At the sight of this, the youngest of the group hugged Kazuhiro and burst out crying once more. The taller female held her younger sister close to her chest and lowered her head so her bangs would cover her tear-filled violet eyes.

"It was my fault."

Katsuo looked up at her sister, "Eh?"

"It was my fault, if I hadn't told papa to go watch my game, papa would still be alive and Ko-chan and Ki-chan wouldn't be this way."

"Kazu-chan, it's not your fault." Comforted Jirou.

"Yea! Jirou-nii-chan is right! Papa just wasn't careful when he was driving. He was excited to watch your matches!"

"**MY** match! **MY** match!" Kazuhiro cried out, emphasizing on _MY_, "Don't you get it? **I'M** the reason why he was careless! **I'M** the reason why papa is dead while Ko-chan and Ki-chan are on those beds!"

Suddenly, a knock came from outside the door, "Who is it?" cried Jirou. The door opened to reveal the four sisters' grandfather, Kuma Kenshin. The man in his forties had a ponytail holding his long, black hair and a beard of the same black colour. He had face that was considerably smooth except for the wrinkles around his eyes and nose. Today he wore his usual red and black yukata.

"Why are you here?" Growled Kazuhiro as she had hatred in her eyes towards her grandfather.

"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone, as of today, I'm looking after all four of you brats."

"WHAT? WHY?" Cried the youngest in the room and she hugged Kazuhiro tightly, "I don't want grandpa to look after us! Kazu-nee-sama can look after us! Father taught her! She can cook, do chores and… and… and… also help us with our homework!" Stammered the protesting eight-year-old.

"Too bad. None of you are of legal age yet, also your aunts and uncles don't want to look after four spoiled brats so the only guardian you have, until either Kazuhiro or Ko is eighteen is me," Katsuo started tearing up about now, "Hey, don't look at me like that, even I don't want to look after," Kenshin pointed a wrinkly finger at his youngest granddaughter, "you."

"You don't need to look after us," Added in Kazuhiro glaring with even more hate than before, "Just hire a babysitter and be on your way," All of this was said with venom practically dripping from her words.

"Umm…" Interrupted the nervous doctor, "I'll be going now, the caretaker of these two darling, sweet girls is Nakamura Yoshi-san," The doctor carefully sugar-coated his words so he wouldn't offend any of the two that were somewhat arguing, "And… bye!" He then opened the door, ran out and closed the door at lighting speed, hoping that he would never be in a situation such as the one he just witnessed ever again.

Back in the room, the two were still at each other's throats.

"JUST. HIRE. A. BABYSITTER. AND. LEAVE. US. ALONE." Hissed the irritated young girl.

"Fine. Since you're so stubborn, I'm letting you brats stay in the same house."

"What?" All three of the children were in disbelief; they just couldn't believe that the old man gave up without a fight.

"I didn't finish talking YET. I'm letting you stay in the same house on two conditions. One, four bodyguards will look after you and two, all four of you will have to undergo training."

"Training?" Jirou asked.

"Not you."

"Ohhh…"

This time, Katsuo chimed in, "Training?"

"That's correct. You will learn various things such as flower arrangement, self-defense, etc."

Both Katsuo and Jirou looked at each other before asking, "What's _various_ and _et_c?"

Kazuhiro opened her mouth as if to explain but was cut off by her impatient, annoying grandfather, "Stupid brats, I just said that you will learn **many**, different things," growling Kenshin as he emphasized what he meant.

"And there's one other condition for Kazuhiro," the four's foster grandfather added in before pausing and pointing at the said child for effect.

"You will take responsibility for killing my son."

* * *

><p>OHHHHH... A cliffhanger! You'll see why the grandfather hates them in the later chapters and criticism is welcomed so I can improve my stories! ^_^<p> 


	2. Introduction

Five years later, Hyoutei Gakuen, Rikkaidai and Seigaku. These three schools all had one thing in common, at least one of the Kuma sisters attended the three schools. As everyone in the three schools knew, they were rich, each of the sisters was attractive in different ways and they all excelled at placing at the top of the school's rankings in grades.

Towering over the 3rd year girls at 172cm was the eldest, Kuma Kazuhiro placed 2nd place in grades in all three years for the entire of her middle school career, just below Atobe Keigo by one or two percentage and was vice-president of the student council. She had pale white skin colour, icy narrow violet eyes and silky yet spiky, dark brown hair that streamed down past her back, which was natural, nothing like the girls at Hyoutei who dyed their hair for a chance that Hyoutei's king, Atobe Keigo would notice them, whom unfortunately for them, didn't. Because of her stoic facial appearance at all times, hard to approach characteristic and cold personality, she was given the title of Hyoutei's "Ice Queen." Though, rumors are being spread around that Kazuhiro's icy mask melts around the holidays and her birthday. She led Hyoutei Gakuen's karate team to two consecutive victories at the nationals and even this year, they're likely to get their third victory. When Kazuhiro practices karate, she maintains the cold, icy exterior she normally has on and wears heavy weights on her wrists as well as her ankles, that when accidentally dropped, they sound positively heavy. No one seems to know how heavy the weights are but many say that she has never lost a match since her freshmen year. She is childhood friends with Akutagawa Jirou and has been in the same homeroom class since the beginning of middle school.

Kazuhiro's twin at Seishun Gakuen however was probably her polar opposite. The second oldest, Kuma Ko tied for 1st place with Tezuka Kunimitsu for all of three years of middle school and was vice-president of the student council just like her older twin. Ko had the same face and was shorter than her older twin by a few centimeters at 169cm, although instead of brown hair, she had black, straight, shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were also different as they were clear sky blue behind round thin fame glasses, accompanied with a determined look in the pools of blue instead of cold violet eyes. Unlike her twin, Ko was mischievous, easy to approach and hard working. But because of her extremely short and explosive temper, she was named Seigaku's "Fire Empress." As well as of lately, Ko has been in a foul mood so many students say that she used to be a delinquent and she use to be in a gang. Unlike her older twin, Ko becomes even more aggressive when she plays Tennis but according to Inui's notebook, Ko has won every match except against a handful of male tennis players. Ko has the habit of wearing weights on her wrists while playing Tennis and she says that the weights are two kg each. Ko led the Seigaku's female tennis team to two consecutive victories at the nationals and this year, she became the captain of the female tennis team. She is childhood friends with Fuji Syusuke and has only been in his homeroom class in her senior year.

Always seen in a wheelchair, being pushed by the oldest sister was the second youngest, Kuma Kiyoshi. Like the title "Antique Doll" she was given, she had clear creamy-peach skin colour, big, clear violet eyes and silky midnight black hair flowing to her mid-back, Kiyoshi was truly like a delicate antique doll that with one single touch, she would fall over and crack. It was debatable that Kiyoshi was the prettiest of her sisters. Unlike Kazuhiro, she smiled often, giving off a more calm and easy to approach appearance. She is often seen holding Kazuhiro's school bag while the older sister over looks the karate team's training and tends their wounds. The thick, round fame violet glasses she wore seem to magnify her clear violet eyes and made her look rather pure as well as delicate at the same time. Contrasting from her two elder sisters, rather than closely following a person in ranking, Kiyoshi placed 1st place out of all the second years at Hyoutei Gakuen, she is the number one candidate to be the student body president the following year. As well, to add to her list of accomplishments, she was on the newspaper committee and wrote multiple headline stories. She is close friends with Otori Choutarou and is in his homeroom class this year.

Finally, last but not least, was the youngest of the Kuma sisters, Kuma Katsuo. As she is the only first year on the female tennis team, she was named Rikkaidai's "Female Freshmen Ace." With extremely pale white skin, dark brown hair reaching mid-back and narrow sky blue eyes, Katsuo actually fits the role of a ghost. At 158cm in height, Katsuo is easily among the tallest first year girls at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. In contrast to her height, not many people in reality notice her until she speaks which led to her earning the title of Rikkaidai's "Ghost." Like her eldest sister, Katsuo is rather reserved, quiet and hard to approach, although rumors say that the first year girl acts the exactly the opposite of how she normally is around family as well as close friends. Like Kiyoshi, Katsuo places at the very top of the ranking for grades among all the first years and is a candidate to be the student body president when she is in her senior year at Rikkaidai. She joined the "Elite" Club, a club consisting of only top five freshmen, so she could easily skip class without a problem but since she aced every test there was for the freshmen year, Katsuo would have been allowed to skip even if she didn't join the "Elite" Club. Like her eldest sister, Katsuo keeps the same personality when playing tennis with her doubles partner, Yamamoto Shizuka. At random times, she seems to disappear or makes the ball disappear and appear whenever she pleases although. Because of her extremely hard play style; she has only lost to a small number of people. As it seems to run in the family, Katsuo as well wear weights but only on her ankles, which weigh one kg each. As of recently, because Kirihara Ayaka scared off all the third and second years that were good in English as well as the ones with free time on their hands, so Katsuo became the newest English tutor of the "Second Year Ace" and she seems to be able make him concentrate by threatening to perform judo moves on Kirihara.


	3. Hyoutei

A/N: Sorry for the _**really really**_ long update. The last I updated was in… April? Damn. I didn't realize the update took that long. I was planning on finishing this chapter a week after the last chapter but my teachers dumped loads and loads of homework onto me, I ran in writer's block a couple of times then I had to study for exams. T-T Even then when I finished my exams two days I was going to finish this chapter once and for all but then I caught this stupid cold so now I'm still coughing and having this blasted headache as I'm typing the last few words of this chapter and the author's note that I wrote after the chapter was finished. I would be really grateful if any of you reviewed about any mistakes I made during this chapter or the others because then I can improve in English because I found I got a 72% on my English final mark. I'm preparing myself for summer school. You can flame, like, hate but just review please. Now for the disclaimer, Kiyoshi take it a..way… Stupid headache.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

Kiyoshi: "O-okay. But after I say the disclaimer, you better get back into bed! Hibari Kyoya XD I mean Vietmusicfreak does not own Prince of Tennis but she own the plot, my sister and I. Thank you! Now, Vietmusicfreak, time to get you into bed.

* * *

><p>"Kazu-chan… I'm hungry…zzz…" A sluggish Jirou leaned against a fourteen year-old Kazuhiro and drifted off to snooze on the girl's shoulder as he regularly did.<p>

"In a minute." Replied the taller yet few months younger female as she finished off the last of the homework she was to complete for the next three days without disturbing the sleepy lamb on her shoulder.

"…zzz…"

Kazuhiro spoke into the boy's ear, "Jirou, wake up. We're going to the cafeteria." Sadly, the answer that she got was the light snoring that slightly echoed through the classroom.

Sighing, she tried once more to wake up the sleeping lamb, "Jirou… I have a box of pocky."

The slothful boy then perked up just a bit, "Pocky?"

"Yes, pocky. It's the new mango flavour…"

"I'm awake!" Jirou completely wide-awake by now was looking around for the box of mango flavour pocky that was just mentioned.

"Here," The stoic female childhood friend tossed the box, grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him to the cafeteria while determining what to have as lunch.

When the two entered the cafeteria, Kiyoshi greeted Kazuhiro, "Nee-sama," her second youngest sister was already sitting in her wheelchair by a table that was close to the windows. Walking over, Jirou opened, but it seemed more like he ripped the box of mango pocky open, that given to him earlier by his childhood friend and happily started munching on the sweet treat.

"What did you learn so far, today?" Kazuhiro asked her younger sister.

"Nothing new except in physic-"

"I've told you not to participate in physical education," Interrupted the stoic Ice Queen.

"Nee-sama, I didn't do anything _active_ in physical education, I learned how to keep myself healthy without having to exercise."

"Is that so. I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse Jirou and I, we'll be getting our lunch." Kazuhiro patted Jirou's head as he happily chewing on the last pocky stick; "Let's go," nudging him to tag along.

Jirou's eyes began to shine as the narcoleptic's pools of brown did daily when the young boy saw the selection of dishes. After scanning the tables, he made his decision, "I want a piece of the peach cake and strawberry ice cream!" He snatched a spoon and was about to scoop his choices onto a plate until Kazuhiro grabbed the boy's wrist; stopping him from gathering the delicious sweets, "No desserts until you eat a proper meal," Letting go of the wrist, the ice queen moved over to the next table unable to see anything that would suit her tastes. Thinking that the younger girl wouldn't notice him, he quickly resumed what he about to do before he was interrupted and ran back over to the table where Kiyoshi was patiently waiting.

Eagerly closing his eyes, Jirou clapped his hands together and quietly whispered, "Itakakimasu!" Hoping that his childhood friend didn't hear him. Opening his eyes, anticipating the tasty _meal_ in front of him. He opened his eyes only to see that a plate of steak, a corn on the cob and French fries replaced his plate of sweets. The shocked boy looked to his side and saw the plate in one of the hands of the Ice Queen. In the other hand was a plate of spicy vegetable Kimchi, curry rice with hot sauce and another dish that was bright red but wasn't able to be identified.

Sitting down and with both of the plates in her hands, the emotionless third-year spoke sternly, "Jirou, I'm not blind nor am I deaf," picking up her fork, she began to pick at her food.

Now that was a sight, Kazuhiro, the role model for her sisters actually wasn't eating properly. To passing people there was nothing incorrect with scene in front of them, but under the "Antique Doll's" watchful gaze, there was definitely something troubling her eldest to be brave, Kiyoshi asked her older sister, "Kazu-nee-sama?"

"What."

"What is that's bothering you?" Jirou flinched automatically when the _taboo _phase was asked and snatched the precious plate of sweets so it was safe from the ice queen's clutches.

She lightly placed her fork onto the plate and rubbed her temples then Kazuhiro answered the younger female, "There's nothing wrong, Kiyoshi." Looking at the only boy sitting at the table, his hand was **still** holding onto the melting sweets and keeping as far as possible from the taller girl's icy glare without dropping the plate. Sighing, the younger female spoke, "Jirou, just do as you wish. I don't care about the sweets," Realising that it was safe to eat his selection of _lunch_,the strawberry blond haired boy started to dig into the slice of cake and ice cream.

"There you go again, please don't deny it… again."

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

"Very well then, if-" before Kiyoshi could finish her sentence, the king of Hyoutei made his grand entrance, gracing his way into the cafeteria with a captivating presence.

The moment he stepped in, the rich heir instantly became a relentless thief with just one enchanting smirk. Everyone's hearts became the stolen goods, except for the very trio he was looking for, it was well known that they wouldn't become awed at his presence or appearance. Firstly, Kuma Kiyoshi was hopelessly in love with Wakashi Hiyoshi and in turn, the boy also liked her but the two were way too dense to notice each other's feelings even though the **entire** school already knew about their crushes. Second of all, Akutagawa Jirou was pretty much sleeping all the time so "Ore-sama's" amazing-ness didn't reach him unless he was playing tennis but even then, it was only if the Hyoutei's tennis captain was playing against the usual drowsy boy. Finally, Kuma Kazuhiro… well let's face the facts that she was Kuma Kazuhiro. Neither even her sisters nor her closest friends were able to tell if the queen of Hyoutei was entranced by king's prowess or not.

"Jirou, the coach needs to speak with you."

"AWWW! Do I have too? I haven't finished my lunch yet!"

"He needs to speak with you, **now**."

"Jirou, I'll hold onto your sweets for you. Now go."

The boy slumped his shoulders, "Okay..." he sleepily walked out of the room.

"Kazuhiro-san, don't forget that there's a meeting after school today."

"When have I forgotten about a meeting, Keigo-kun?" Asked the vice-president of the student council but sounded more like she was provoking Atobe to say that she did forget once. Even despite the fact that Kazuhiro did have a reputation for being punctual and being famous for having a memory that was frightening accurate.

"There's always a first for everything," with that, the proud king strolled out of the cafeteria, towards his special sofa in the student council office.

* * *

><p>After school, in the student council office, all the members of the council except for the most important person required at the meeting. Assuming that the king was leisurely making his way to the very room they were in right now, Kazuhiro started the meeting.<p>

"We're now commencing the student council's meeting. Takashi-san, please state today's issues."

The student's council secretary, Takashi Miko, a meek and short junior with glasses on the tip of her nose began the meeting's issues, "Um… there is a petition around the school to build more water fountains, five more pianos and…" she paused for a moment, a confused look merged onto her face as she fixed her glasses, "and a room for a _We love Kazuhiro-sama_ club…" the girl trailed off before ending. Couple of the members were holding in their laughter as the girl finished talking.

The treasurer, a rather plain senior named Yamamoto Sendo spoke up, "For the water fountains, the student council does not have the budget to build any unless Atobe-san decides to contribute. For the pianos, I will look into how much money is in the music council's budget. But for the fan club, its senpai's deci-"

"Rejected. Putting that aside, this meeting is-"

A certain person made his grand entrance at the very moment, "Ore-sama is here now, no need to worry now, ahn Kabaji.

"Ush."

"Continue with the meeting."

Two-thirds of the student council thought, _why does everyone seem to be interrupting everyone else today?_

Slightly annoyed with her student president, Kazuhiro broke the silence, "There's no need for you to be here anymore. As I was saying before, this meeting is finished. Everyone is dismissed."

"Ahnn? This meeting isn't finished until ore-sama says it is. Ahn, Kabaji?

"Ush."

While gathering her papers and her black Ying Yang karate sparring bag, Kazuhiro spoke at the same time, "Very well then. Takashi-san, I require you to go over what was covered during this meeting while I take my leave," Reaching the door, she slightly waved good-bye to the student council before opening the door.

Before the door closed, Takahiro was heard stammering, "Y-yes! Um…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Hyoutei Main Dojo, the members were chickens running around with their heads cut off as they screamed around, looking for their captain, "WHERE IS BUCHO?"<p>

Cupping her petite hands around her mouth, Kiyoshi yelled for what seemed like the thousandth time, "KAZU-NEE-SAMA IS AT A STUDENT COUNCIL MEETING!" Not hearing the little girl in the wheelchair, the members continued to run around the dojo while crying loud their captain's name. _They're __not listening to me_… thought the female junior who was clearly irritated but she was smiling as usual.

"I had expected all members to be following the training menu. Now, my expectations are lowered once again," spoke a tall figure at the entrance of the dojo.

All fifty heads faced the source of the voice and standing at the door, was their beloved captain, "BUCHO!" Tears streamed down all of the males' faces as some rushed to tackle-hug the ice queen. Sadly, their efforts were crushed as she just sidestepped past them and they crashed into the closed door.

"Real men don't cry, understood?" Commanded Hyoutei's Karate captain as she slowly walked to the small shrine in the northwest corner on the wall.

"HAI!"

"What was that?"

"YOSH!"

Reaching the shrine, she closed her eyes and clapped her hands together praying to the dojo's, "That's better," turning around to face all fifty members. She loudly cracked her knuckles as she spoke in a tone that sent chills down the members' backs, "Let's begin today's training." Then began the Hyoutei's karate team's hellish practice composed of cries out of pain that people in the radius of ten meters could hear, as well as ruthless commands from the heartless vice-captain and captain.

* * *

><p>At the end of the practice, a peaceful piano song called "My Lonely Road" was coming from Kazuhiro's purple Cyon cookie cell phone in her school bag. Looking over the karate members, the owner of the phone walked over to the ringing electronic device, picked it up and looked at the caller id. Seeing as it was someone she didn't enjoy associating with, the ice queen ignored the call and placed the purple phone back into the bag. The cell phone stopped ringing after a couple of minutes but began ringing once more. The cycle continued for five more times until the owner and the rest of the members in the dojo got irritated with the consistent ringtone. Picking up the device and checking the id again, Kazuhiro sighed and tossed the ringing object to Kiyoshi who was next to her older sister after third time the ringtone came on.<p>

Kiyoshi checked the screen, seeing as the caller was _annoying person _but the phone stopped ringing, she decided to asked her older sister, "Who is it that's calling Kazu-nee-sama so many times?" The peaceful ringtone came on for the seventh time.

"Your older sister."

"Is it Ko-nee?" Kazuhiro's reply was simply a nod. "But isn't she your twin too? So why didn't you say that is was Ko-nee?"

"I refuse to accept that incredibly bothersome _thing_ as my twin sister."

"You do remember you took care of all three of us after papa died right?"

"Which is exactly why I won't accept that _thing_ as one of the precious sisters I've looked after."

Kiyoshi sighed, "Forget it," flipping open the phone, the younger sister answered the call, which was meant for the oldest, "Hello Ko-nee."

"Where's Kazu?"

"She couldn't answer you because she's busy with practice right now."

"OH! I knew she wasn't ignoring me, she loves me too much," The younger sister thought, _I beg to differ_, "Well anyway, I'm dropping by for dinner. Tell Kazu that for me will ya?" Before Kiyoshi could reply that the ice queen wouldn't want the fire empress coming over when Kazuhiro had plans for the day, Ko had already ended the call.

Turning towards the stoic female standing next who was waiting for the answer to why her twin sister called for seven times, the doll spoke, "Ko-nee said that she is eating dinner at home today."

"That brat. Call her back and tell her we're having kimchi for dinner."

Kiyoshi whipped out her pink LG Lollipop cell phone and began arguing with her older sister on whether Kazuhiro should or not make kimchi for dinner. Since the karate team's practice was officially over in five minutes, the ice queen decided to change back into her school uniform. While grabbing her sparring bag and heading to the change rooms, the karate captain commented on the team's practice for the day. Once she was in the change room alone, she stripped down. Seeing that the bandage wrapped around her chest was unfastening, the traditional female disposed of it and pulled out the roll of fresh bandage out of her bag. In the mirror behind her, it reflected the tattoo of a red dragon roaring as it rose out of burning flames on the ice queen's back.

"To slay evil, one must be evil themselves," Kazuhiro muttered solemnly the Kuma family's motto to herself as she wrapped her chest and the tattoo became covered up under the white wrapping.

A call came from the other side of the dojo's change room's door as the older sister buttoned up her shirt and put on her skirt, "Kazu-nee-sama! Are you finished?"

"In a minute," replied Kazuhiro as she adjusted the skirt so it came down to her knees and opened the door.

"I leave for five minutes just to change and this is what happens," The tall female had to ask, seeing that the dojo was littered with bokkens, gis laying here and there but the cherry on top was that all forty-nine male members of the karate team were placed on top of one another in a heap right in the middle of the dojo's disorderly chaos. Kiyoshi had to feel sorry for the vice-captain who was at the very bottom and was currently being crushed by the other forty-nine members.

"I don't care what happened here or who started it but if this dojo isn't spotless by the time my little sister and I return from the tennis courts… you know what is going to happen to each and every one of you," The atmosphere immediately became dark and cold as the last of the words left the captain's mouth when she threatened the team in an dangerously icy tone.

Kazuhiro wheeled Kiyoshi in her wheelchair out of the dojo, leaving their bags in a corner but both of they took their cell phones with them.

As the two just pasted the Olympic-sized swimming pool, the younger of the two asked, "Kazu-nee-sama, what are you planning on doing to the members if the dojo isn't clean when we back there?"

"I'm planning on subjecting all of them to a whole day of total humiliation tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"Cross-dressing in maid outfits!" A voice cheerfully cried out and they stopped in their spot to turn their heads towards the voice.

"Ah! Jirou-nii! How odd that you are not asleep at this moment."

"Yeah! Its 'cause Atobe is going to go play a match against me! So I'm warming up!" He smiled at the two.

Kazuhiro asked, "Need help stretching?"

"Nah. I'm fine. OH! Time for my game against Atobe, are you coming?"

"We want to see your game!" Smiled Kiyoshi and turned to her sister, "Right, Kazu-nee-sama?"

"…"

Jirou pushed Kazuhiro out of the way and wheeled the younger sister's wheelchair to the tennis courts as the other sister followed, "Lets go!"

At the tennis courts, the _great and oh-so magnificent_ Atobe Keigo was at one of the courts waited for Jirou's arrival. Pretty much every seat surrounding the courts was taken and cheers for Atobe was heard in every corner of the enormous rich private school. Jirou and the Kuma sisters just opened the gates to the courts and the cheers grew even louder as to intimated the narcoleptic.

The narcoleptic perked up as he jumped up and down, "Sugoi! Mite mite, look at all the people watching!"

Turning around, Kazuhiro spoke in monotone as she always did, "I'm leaving. Good luck."

Both Jirou and Kiyoshi cried out in surprise, "EEEHHHHH?"

"I never said I was going to watch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes:<strong>_

*Junior: 8th grade  
>*Senior: 9th grade<br>*Senpai: Upper-class men  
>*Bokken: Japanese wooden sword<br>*Gi: Karate uniform  
>*Sugoi: Awesome, cool, something along those lines that you say when you're amazed<br>*Mite: Look


End file.
